<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flutters and First Dates by SangriaKisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044265">Flutters and First Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses'>SangriaKisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Dates, Fluff, SaiIno - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was finally time for Sai and Ino's first date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sai/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flutters and First Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my pretty flowers!  I miss my Sai/Ino babies!  So have some fluffy fluff.  This takes place right after the whole Gengo incident/ it's the first date.  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days of paperwork, mental and physical health checks it was finally time for Sai and Ino’s date.  He felt run down by worry and stress that had nothing to do with the previous mission.  A sense of nervous anticipation battled with hopeful wishes of hand-holding and good night kisses. When he had first asked Ino out it was born from a place of gratitude. As time went by he realized that he did want to pursue a relationship with her.  A long-held secret of his that had been exposed when she walked through his mind. Ino was vastly different from him but she was radiant, strong and had been so kind towards him.  She was fascinating and he wanted to know more about her.  This was a strange occurrence.  His previous life left no room for romantic pursuits but now he wanted a relationship. To one day have roots and build a family. To get there though, he’d have to take that first step. </p><p>Sai wanted the date to go well, it felt like this was his one chance, but he had no experience in dating or trying to gain the affections of a female. So he relied on what he did know and approached the event like a mission. He read and studied all the books about dating and relationships that he could find. He talked to Naruto and Sakura but found that they were completely worthless in trying to give love and relationship advice. Kakashi sensei and Yamato sensei were far worse. How anyone in this village managed to have a healthy working relationship was a miracle. </p><p>Still, he pushed through. He wanted this to work out. Ino deserved the absolute best from him and he’d prove himself a worthy partner. </p><p>*</p><p>**</p><p>“Sai?  Hi, what are you doing here?”  Ino was surprised to see him in the store. </p><p>Sai had never felt so stupid. Of course she was there.  It was the only flower shop in town. Through his research, he learned that it was customary on a first date to give a small gift such as chocolates or flowers. This seemed like the easiest step. It wasn’t great advice when you considered that her family ran the flower shop. </p><p>“Hello Ino, I just came by to pick up some flowers.”  He admitted, it would look foolish to give any other explanation.  Ino couldn’t help but smile at how embarrassed and flustered he was. </p><p>“Of course, well if it was me I’d love to receive flowers like this.” She handed him a bright bouquet of purple and pink flowers.  He nodded, taking the bunch from her. </p><p>“Yes, thank you. These will be perfect.” </p><p>“Okay. Anything else?” </p><p>“No, unless you think that I should pick up something else?”  He asked, looking around wondering if there was something more that she would like. </p><p>She grinned, he was far too sweet.  “No, the flowers are perfect.” </p><p>“Thank you, so I’ll see you tonight?”  He asked, hopefully wanting to be sure she hadn’t changed her mind. </p><p>“I’m looking forward to it.” </p><p>*</p><p>**</p><p>That night he arrived at her home a bundle of nerves, feeling flutters in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t think that he could have these kinds of emotions, they were supposedly trained out of him.  </p><p>“Hello Sai.”  She looked incredible more so than usual.  It made the floor feel like it was going to sink below him.  All the research he’d done and preparations made seem to completely fall apart at the sight of sky blue eyes. </p><p>“I can’t do this.”  His hands were shaky while his heart pounded in his chest, a primitive need to run away coursing through him.  </p><p>Ino stared at him surprised but could feel the anxiety rolling off of him.  She placed a comforting hand against his shoulder. “Wow, hey what’s going on.”</p><p>“I’ve never been on a date and you’re you and you deserve someone who can do this.  I have no idea what I’m doing.”  It seemed a far better option to run away now before inevitably having his heart broken.  </p><p>“Sai, calm down. Dating is supposed to be fun. And honestly, I don’t think that anyone knows what they’re doing.  Let’s just go and have fun.  I promise, we’ll be okay.  Besides, I’ve been looking forward to this, I’d hate for it to be over before it even started.”  She assured him those electric blue eyes beaming up towards him. </p><p>He was still so worried but he couldn’t stand the idea of hurting her.  “Okay, thank you, again.”  </p><p>He took a few deep breaths.  He used his senses to focus on her.  How she glowed in the moonlight, the familiar smell of roses around her, the warm hand against his heart.  How lucky he was that she permeated and filled his world.  Whether he walked away now or saw this through, there she would remain.  At least if he stayed perhaps he’d have a chance to know what her lips tasted like and what her heartbeat sounded like against his ear. </p><p>“You look... amazing.”  It didn’t feel like an adequate description but it was all that he had. </p><p>“Thank you, you look quite handsome as well..”  He was a little floored by the compliment. </p><p>“Here, these are for you.”  She smiled at the familiar bouquet and took them gratefully. He’d added a few additional stems to it. </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“You’re welcome, I thought you might like them.  They were handpicked.”  She just laughed at the explanation, thankful that he seemed a little more relaxed. </p><p>“Ready to go?”  She asked, placing her hand out. </p><p>He nodded, taking her hand in his, convinced that he would follow her anywhere.  “Yes.” </p><p>Sai took her to a small restaurant outside of the village center that he often frequented. It was quiet, the food was delicious and their friends wouldn’t find them there. He had agonized over where to go and was thankful that she seemed to approve of his choice.  Ino was completely enchanted by the space, fresh flowers and candlelight dotted the entire restaurant.  </p><p>“This place is incredible.”</p><p>He shrugged, “Not until you walked in.”  She flushed at the sweet words and wondered whether he realized how flirtatious he was.  She was used to compliments, she relished in them.  When he offered them though, it felt so much more sincere.  </p><p>She reached up to kiss his cheek.  Now both of their faces had a rosy hue.  “I don’t know why you were so worried.  You’re doing great so far.”  </p><p>For all his fears the night was going well. Ino had always been sociable and so it was easy for her to talk and he was content to listen chiming in where he could. He was content to just sit there and watch her enjoy her meal while in his presence.  Being together like this felt right. Anyone in that restaurant could attest to the fact that his eyes remained fixed on her the whole night completely enchanted and amazed.  Before their date, he had written out a whole list of conversation topics worried that she might become bored. Thankfully he hadn’t had to rely on his research. </p><p>Ino reached out to place her hand on his, the bright smile on her face leaving him breathless. “I’m having a good time.”  </p><p>His fingers curled around hers. “Thank you, I am as well.”</p><p>Sai was unlike anyone she’d ever dated before.  He was much quieter, blunt, a little shy but so kind and sweet towards her.  There was little more that she could ask for.</p><p>At the end of the date, it felt like no time had passed.  Being with her felt natural, and easy. Sai felt a sort of heaviness walking her back home.  Not wanting the night to end, not wanting any more days without her. </p><p>They stood at her doorway and Sai put aside his fears for a chance.  “I read something in my books about the end of a first date, a way to determine whether it was a success or not.”  Ino grinned with a nod having an idea about what he was talking about. </p><p>“Is that right?” </p><p>“Yes, just please close your eyes.”  She complied, her eyes falling shut. She felt him take a step forward, a gentle hand coming up to hold her cheek. A thumb rubbed against her lips.  It moved along her cheeks towards her jaw as though he was trying to commit the slopes and lines of her to his memory. </p><p>His fingers tangled into her soft blonde hair to push a lock back.  “God, you’re so beautiful.”  She heard him breathe against her ear. </p><p>“Sai…”. She felt herself plead. </p><p>He kissed her with a confidence she hadn’t imagined from him. His smooth lips moving sweetly against hers as her arms wrapped around him to remain steady and to pull him closer.</p><p>The feeling of her soft skin against his fingertips felt heavenly, her comforting warmth seeping into him. He held onto her tightly while she clutched onto him. His hands had been trained to paint, harm, and kill but now they were meant for something much greater.  To hold her, to comfort her, to keep her safe. </p><p>With a grin and a soft blush across her face, she looked up at him. “I think that tonight was a success.”  The soft smile, a real smile that crossed his face left her breathless.</p><p>Her fingers gripped onto his shirt while he placed a featherlight kiss against her temple.  “I agree.  Good night pretty girl.” They stood there neither one ready to let go.  </p><p>“Good night Sai.”  He left her with one last lingering kiss, a promise of future nights just like this and much more on his lips. </p><p>Ino fell into bed feeling weightless.  She replayed the night and that kiss smiling to herself while there were flutters in her chest. She had a feeling that this would be her last first date. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm pretty sure that in a novel it talked about how Sai had books about dating and relationships because he would totally do all sorts of research before! Okie darlings thanks for reading!  I hope that you're all safe and healthy!  Take care and love you lots!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>